Boundaries
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Suikotsu, indulging in a quasi-incestuous relationship with younger “brother” Jakotsu, ponders the boundaries he dares not cross, while Jakotsu does the same. Written for LJ's IYhed comm. I won 3rd place. ;p


**Title: **Boundaries...

**Author: **kira

**Rating: **adult

**Characters: **Suikotsu, Jakotsu

**Genre, Canon/Au: **shonen-ai, general, Pre-canon

**Word Count: **700

**Warnings: **Besides, mention of incest, there's mention of rape, murder, and child prostitution, along with a touch of shonen-ai.

**Summary: **Suikotsu, indulging in a quasi-incestuous relationship with younger "brother" Jakotsu, ponders the boundaries he dares not cross, while Jakotsu does the same.

**Author's notes: **Thanks go out once again to my beta, Jen, for all her help in polishing this. *huggles*

888

"When do you think Aniki-chan'll be back?" Jakotsu asked. He came up behind Suikotsu, draping himself over his back. The cross-dresser's breath tickled the claw-bearer's ear, sending little shivers down his spine. The twenty three year old swallowed audibly, tensing slightly under the cross-dresser's touch.

"I have no idea, Jak," Suikotsu replied calmly. Inwardly, his mind was awash in conflicting emotions that this tenuous new personality was having a difficult time keeping in check. His extremely violent side lusted after the seventeen year old cross-dresser with a passion that gave rise to bizarre fantasies of bathing him in Bankotsu's blood, and raping him, before literally climaxing in a murder/suicide. The gentle healer side of him not only recoiled in horror at those thoughts, he was sickened by the thought of having sex with someone he came to think of as somewhere between an "adoptive" son and a little brother. His newest personality was inclined to agree with that one.

So he kept the seventeen year old at arm's length, never doing more than flirting with him, and only if Jakotsu initiated it. Besides, as he often told his other more extreme personalities it would not be fair to his beloved Sedako-chan's memory. His more violent side always laughed at that, calling him an old man at twenty three, not to mention urging him to cut his cock off if all he intended to use it for was pissing. It was at times like that, that he wished his gentler side had the strength of mind to be aware of their more violent side.

Suikotsu sat there, struggling with his inner demons, completely unaware that Jakotsu was now sitting in his lap. He instinctively cradled the cross-dresser, whose boredom had let his imagination run wild along with his fears concerning his young lover, offering wordless comfort to the child-like seventeen year old.

Jakotsu, as a fatherless brat whose childhood was spent working as a child prostitute, loved the idea of calling this older brother figure his father. He respected the boundaries Suikotsu placed between them even if he did find them silly. Everyone had been related to each other to some degree in the bathhouse. Since no one was ever sure who their father was, it was entirely possible that a woman could entertain a certain man one day, while her daughter did the next, none of them aware that the younger girl was in fact, his daughter as well. Any reminders of that, in the form of a deformed child, were quietly dealt with by the midwife and those women attending the birth. There was even a set of twins who were known to enjoy pleasuring each other for the benefit of wealthier clients whose tastes ran that way.

And yet, the two of them enjoyed their quasi-incestuous relationship while keeping it within the bounds of propriety. So a kiss on the cheek and a simple hug became so much more, and the excitement of carrying on a "naughty" relationship under Bankotsu's nose, gave it a thrill that was otherwise lacking due to the dearth of sex. When Jakotsu started calling him "Chichi-ue," it added an unexpected spice to the mix. Just watching those red, pouty lips form the syllables was enough to get Suikotsu's pulse racing and his cock hard. And those sweet deliciously sinful thoughts, which he never acted on, even had his gentle personality taking notice. The claw-bearer enjoyed fantasizing about the taboo while resisting his urges.

Jakotsu, a born flirt, found a certain pleasure in testing those limits. He knew damned well the effect he was having on the older man as well as the risks. Push too hard and the personality he jokingly referred to as "Scary Sui" might come out and give him more than he bargained for. Still, the hunger he saw in claw-bearer's eyes made him wonder if he should push one of their newer "brothers" his way. Looking up, he saw a familiar figure approaching.

"Aniki-chan!" Jakotsu cried, launching himself towards the younger boy.

"Sweetness!" Bankotsu replied, hugging his paramour.

Suikotsu smiled, watching the two boys kiss. Part of the fun of incestuous relationships was in knowing where to find them...


End file.
